wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucious Duller
Lucious is a Prince from the Kingdom of Nighttime. He appears in The Labyrinth and the Cursed Prince Mystery Series. Story Background Long ago, while their kingdoms were at war, Lucious the prince of the Kingdom of Nighttime and Claudia the princess of the Kingdom of Daylight had been ripped apart by her father, when he tricked Lucious and trapped him down in the Underground Labyrinth where the Night Classes are held. There Lucious remained long after the princess had died. In Zeus route, Liz and the others prefects tried to free Lucious from his prison, however not succeeding.Wizardess Heart. Klaus II. Retrieved on March 09, 2018. In Klaus' Main Route II, Liz is still trying to find a way to release him from his prison, but other stuff such as the stolen items or the BBW case leave this search aside. Plot At first, Liz meets Lucious by accident in Zeus' route when she gets lost trying to find her way to the Night Cafe and ends up at the entrance of the Labyrinth. After they get on the train, Liz and Lucious try some small talk, and Liz can't tell if Lucious is trustworthy or not. However this first encounter goes wrong when Liz shows him the brooch that Headmaster Rembrandt had given her as a good-luck charm and Lucious, knowing the truth behind the item, tries to takes it from her by force. Liz escapes thanks to Zeus who was unaware of what had happened between Lucious and her. Eventually Liz finds out the true meaning behind Lucious behaviour and she sets to find a way along with Zeus to release him from his prison. At the beginning of the arc he's shown as a proud and non-talkative teenager. He didn't have any idea that part of the curse of the labyrinth was that time never passes by there. Therefore, he couldn't know that his beloved Claudia had died a long time ago. Other parts of the labyrinth's curse was that he couldn't know the exit, which kept him wondering around aimlessly. Also he always was hiding from the guardian which was a Minotaur. At the end of Zeus' route the beast is defeated but this doesn't solve the problem of setting Lucious free. It's also mentioned that due to being trapped for so long most of his memories, except the ones of Claudia, are becoming fuzzy. Personality Lucious is shy and resistant to opening up to others. Although he's older (being trapped in the labyrinth for over 100 years) than the rest of the characters, his features and personality are still of a teenager. Zeus tends to tease him by calling him names such as "coward" or "little", which upsets him and denies it, but tends to be true, since he tends to hide everytime something out of the ordinary appears in the labyrinth, which is understandable because most of the the times is a monster that Zeus summons and Hiro dispatches to the labyrinth in order to save the students or the school. Apparently he is fond of Zeus and even though he's not open with his feelings towards anybody except his late fianceé Claudia, he cares deeply for the prefects, especially Zeus and eventually with Liz. Relationships Claudia She was the Princess of the Daylight Kingdom. She and Lucious fell in love despite their kingdoms being at war with each other. According to Zeus, Claudia has much of the fault for Lucious being trapped in the labyrinth because she didn't fight for him hard enough and let him get cursed. However the prince doesn't think that way and still bears a deep love for her. At the beginning of The Labyrinth and The Cursed Prince arc, Lucious wasn't aware of how much time had passed, still believing that if he got to escape he could meet her again and marry her, since that was the deal he had made with her father. By the time the arc takes place, Lucious learns she died long time ago and the only thing that he has to remind her is an old painting that is hung in a studio. According to Liz, although the painting shows Claudia's beauty, she doesn't like it because Claudia appears so sad. When she asks Lucious if he's not bothered by the sadness she displays, the prince responds that although he doesn't like to see her sad face, it is better than having nothing to remember her. Zeus doesn't think well of Claudia due to seeing Lucious as a little brother and therefore being protective of him. On the other hand, Liz is more receptive of Claudia's feelings and actions always being able to put on the shoes of others. It is unknown what happened to her after Lucious got trapped in the labyrinth and the only thing known is that shortly after Lucious entered it the Daylight Kingdom fell. It's assumed by Liz that she probably waited for him all her life. Zeus Brundle The relationship between Zeus and Lucious are like older brother and younger brother. At the beggining of The Labyrinth & The Cursed Prince arc, in Zeus' route Zeus takes of his own account to rescue Lucious when he meets him, going as far as to infringe the law by trying to take a rare and dangerous item to destroy the labyrinth and set Lucious free. However, being quite tacteless towards people feelings, Zeus doesn't take into consideration Lucious feelings on this actions, not even mentioning to him that a century has passed by and that Claudia is death. When Lucious finds out and he gets so depressed, Zeus realizes his mistake on not considering Lucious' feelings and consoles him. In other routes it's mentioned that Zeus still visits him and keeps him company for a while. They even play chess, normally ending up in Lucious losing all the time. Zeus tends to tease him the way an older brother does, calling him names, ruffling his hair, etc. The prince is very fond of Zeus too. When the Night Prefect fell into a coma due to an accident in Hiro's trial, all the other prefects go to the entrance station to take the train that would take them to the Lake of Insanity. They all spot Lucious sitting on a bench like he was waiting for someone and when they question him about this he reluctantly tells them that Zeus hasn't visited him lately and therefore he was there waiting to see him. Liz Hart (Main Character) Despite their first encounter was not good, since Liz couldn't figure out if he was trustworthy or not, she ends up knowing the truth of who Lucious was. Liz had hear about Lucious in a fairy tale that told the story of the Daylight and Nightime Kingdoms that illustrated them as star-crossed lovers. After finding out who he was, Liz sympathizes with him and she unites with Zeus in finding a way to release him from the labyrinth. When Lucious finds out that Claudia had died a long time ago, he gets so depressed that he asked to be destroyed along with the labyrinth. Liz being a person who can't let a person die, convinces him that although Claudia is no longer is alive, he still has friends, like Zeus, who would give their lives for him thus proving that he is still loved. Eventually Liz and Lucious become good friends, and Lucious also turns into her confident often listening to Liz's love problems with either Klaus or Hiro, depending on the route. In Hiro's route is marked by Zeus that Liz has probably become Lucious' favorite person. This is seen when they go see him and Zeus calls him out, at first Lucious seems angry due to Zeus calling him "baby prince", but as soon as he sees Liz, he lights up and ignores Zeus. Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:The Labyrinth and the Cursed Prince